Less Than Hate, More Than A Crush
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Sebagai seorang mahasiswa baru, Baekhyun selalu menghindari konfrontasi dengan kakak tingkat dari segala jurusan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa bermagang di BEM akan memunculkan drama aneh yang menyeret seorang kakak tingkat super menyeramkan. - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE A5


Hadiah : A ( **1 album Universe tanpa poster - sealed** ) | jumlah word **7.500 - 10.000**

Prompt : 5. Jus Jambu Merah; **genre : school/campus-life**

Tanggal Masuk : 17 Februari, 3:49 PM

Jumlah Word : 9.975

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **LESS THAN HATE, MORE THAN A CRUSH**

.

Salah satu hal yang Baekhyun telah lakukan selama menjadi mahasiswa baru adalah menyelinap ke kantin fakultas lain, mengerjakan tugas di sana seolah-olah ia bukan seorang pengunjung gelap.

Baekhyun menggerakkan kursor untuk membuka satu _tab_ baru, mengetikkan _"Small Pieces, Large Issues by Thomas Hylland Eriksen_ " dalam kotak pencarian _Google_ sebelum menekan _enter_. Beberapa kertas folio penuh tulisan tangan tertumpuk rapi di sebelah laptop; ia membunyikan sendi pada jari lalu mengambil pulpen, melanjutkan resume mata kuliah Pengantar Antropologi begitu layar memunculkan materi tertentu. Baekhyun akan sesekali menoleh ke sekeliling, menyadari bahwa gerombolan mahasiswa berjas putih mulai memadati ruangan—berkicau tentang informasi yang seorang mahasiswa Antropologi seperti Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Ia menghela nafas, diam-diam menyalahkan Joy—seorang teman baru dari jurusan yang sama—untuk membiasakan diri makan di kantin Fakultas Kedokteran. _Well_ , salahkan saja variasi menu di sini yang jauh lebih enak dan murah daripada kafetaria Fakultas Ilmu Sosial.

Memutuskan bahwa ia akan memesan satu minuman lagi, Baekhyun berdiri dari kursi, berjalan tenang menuju penjual terdekat—terlebih dahulu menyambut senyum pemiliknya dengan anggukan ramah. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang bertubuh tinggi di sebelahnya ketika ia berkata, "Jus jambu merah."

Baekhyun sejenak berhenti, merasa terkejut bahwa kalimat tadi telah terlontar kompak olehnya dan seseorang lain secara tidak sengaja—mencatat bagaimana familier suara rendah barusan. Dua orang tersebut lantas menoleh untuk menatap satu sama lain, masing-masing langsung menganga selagi mereka berbagi pandang. Baekhyun mengedipkan mata menyimak wajah tampan itu: bola mata _hazel_ , hidung mancung, bibir tebal serta rambut hitam yang agak berantakan tapi jatuh sempurna di sekitar dahi. _Gosh,_ ia ingin menggali kubur di sana sekarang juga.

Baekhyun lantas membungkuk, menyampingkan situasi canggung ini untuk memberi salam. "Halo, Chanyeol- _sunbae_!" ia melambaikan tangan setelahnya, suara terlalu ceria untuk menyapa sang kakak tingkat.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun kosong; pemuda itu termangu layaknya orang linglung sembari melambaikan tangan kaku. Sang adik tingkat nyaris meringis. "Oh, halo... Baekhyun," ia menjawab datar, tampak menimang-nimang dalam berbicara, hingga suara ibu penjual tadi menyela interaksi mereka.

"Apa kalian tetap memesan jus jambu merah?"

Keduanya saling menatap kemudian mengangguk. "Dua jus jambu merah, kalau begitu," Baekhyun mengonfirmasi.

Chanyeol memasang raut muka kesal, berlagak marah meskipun akting itu sesungguhnya terlihat canggung. "Jangan mengikutiku, penyusup."

Tidak ada hal lagi yang Baekhyun inginkan selain melarikan diri, namun ia masih menanggapi gurauan sang kakak tingkat. _"Heol,"_ ia menggerutu lucu, memancing Chanyeol untuk terkekeh pendek. "Seolah-olah _sunbae_ bukan penyusup saja."

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka bahwa cita-citanya untuk diterima di sebuah universitas bergengsi akan terkabul. Terlebih bahwa ia telah resmi menjadi mahasiswa jurusan yang ia damba-dambakan, Antropologi. Semua terasa indah: Baekhyun segera memperoleh teman baru, mengenal banyak kakak tingkat karena kepribadiannya yang mudah berbaur. Ia bersemangat untuk mencoba berbagai hal baru di universitas.

Ini pun karena selama ia menginjak bangku SMA, Baekhyun tidak tertarik untuk melakukan apa-apa. Ia termasuk murid spesial yang terpilih sebagai anggota OSIS, tetapi Baekhyun merupakan tipe staf yang tidak pernah mengikuti rapat dan malas menuntaskan program kerja. Sikap apatis itu sempat mencoreng nama Baekhyun selama satu periode, merenggangkan hubungannya dengan mantan anggota lama (kebanyakan adalah kakak kelas yang sudah lulus) dan bahkan, ketua OSIS sendiri. Beruntung keburukan ini tidak memengaruhi statusnya sebagai _mood maker_ satu angkatan; sebagian besar dari mereka memilih untuk mengabaikan masa lalu gelap tersebut.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menginginkan hal yang sama untuk terjadi kedua kalinya. Antusiasiasme sang mahasiswa baru terhadap universitas membuatnya ingin mendaftar seleksi magang Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa Fakultas Ilmu Sosial. Di antara 432 pendaftar asal sepuluh jurusan, Baekhyun berhasil diterima di sebuah Departemen terfavorit: Hubungan Luar. Melawan 201 peminat lain yang juga memilih Hublu, ia adalah satu-satunya mahasiswa Antropologi di tengah anggota resmi yang rata-rata berasal dari jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi, Sosiologi, maupun Administrasi Publik. Baekhyun pikir ini adalah langkah yang sempurna untuk memulai sejumlah lembaran baru; mungkin ia bisa membangun citra lain yang dahulu tercemar semasa SMA.

Sayangnya euforia dari hasil pengumuman magang BEM tidak bertahan lama.

Antusias Baekhyun seketika runtuh begitu ia tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol, seorang senior terseram di dunia, adalah Menteri Koordinator Eksternal yang membawahi departemennya.

Siapakah Park Chanyeol, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya? Ia adalah kakak tingkat semester tujuh dengan tubuh menjulang dan _baby face_ tampan yang menipu. Chanyeol tergabung sebagai Komisi Disiplin di Orientasi Studi dan Pengenalan Kampus kemarin, salah satu aktor utama yang bertugas untuk membentaki mahasiswa baru dan menantang mereka supaya melawan. Ia menggunakan _mic_ untuk meneriaki mereka, suara keras semakin mendengung lewat _speaker_ dalam ruangan—ekspresi marah seperti kesetanan dan sering membanting barang. Chanyeol adalah mimpi buruk; dari seluruh anggota Komdis lain, hanya kakak tingkat itu yang paling mereka dihindari.

Maka tidak heran jika kepanikan muncul saat ia melihat seorang Park Chanyeol memasuki sekret BEM FIS pada rapat Hublu pertamanya. Sekalipun ia menampilkan senyum cukup tampan, Baekhyun tetap saja merasa terancam—bulu kuduk naik kala sang kakak tingkat menyebut namanya dan Kim Jongin, mahasiswa magang lain asal jurusan Sosiologi 2017. Ia berusaha untuk menghindari segala kontak mata dari Chanyeol, mengurangi porsi bicara di sekitar pemuda itu. Baekhyun tidak mau menjalin hubungan apa pun dengan monster ini. _Hell,_ kalau saja ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah anggota BEM FIS, ia tentu tidak akan tertarik untuk bermagang. Masa bodoh dengan realita bahwa pemuda itu tidak seseram yang Baekhyun pikir, malah dikenal sebagai _mood maker_ BEM FIS berjulukan _Happy Virus_.

Kendati satu bulan berlalu, Baekhyun tidak pernah menghiraukan eksistensi pemuda itu. Sifat periangnya berlaku bagi semua orang kecuali sang Menko, dan atas alasan inilah keduanya masih bersikap canggung. Setiap ia dan Chanyeol tidak sengaja berpapasan di kampus (yang mana jarang sekali), Baekhyun akan berpura-pura tidak kenal sembari menatap ponsel. Ini berbeda jauh dengan sikap Baekhyun pada anggota lain; mungkin di antara 42 mahasiswa magang terpilih, semua orang akan cenderung mengenal Baekhyun karena pembawaannya yang terlalu ceria.

Secara ajaib bertemu Chanyeol di kantin Fakultas Kedokteran adalah kesialan terbesar yang Baekhyun alami selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menghindar, apalagi karena mereka anehnya sama-sama memesan jus jambu merah. _Damn it_ , tanpa perlu membahas penyebab sang kakak tingkat memesan menu yang sama, kenapa pula Chanyeol kemari? Bukankah tongkrongan para mahasiswa semester tua adalah kafetaria fakultas mereka? Itulah penyebab utama Baekhyun sering makan di luar; karena sekalinya ia ke sana, ia akan bertemu Park Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan.

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol sering meliriknya dari samping, menunggu seraya penjual memasukkan potongan jambu merah dalam blender. Sang adik tingkat lantas menoleh, berlagak tenang untuk mengawali percakapan baru: "Apa _sunbae_ sering kemari?" Baekhyun tidak peduli, namun ia menanyakan ini sebagai persiapan kali-kali ia harus mencari tongkrongan baru.

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk membalas tatapan Baekhyun, dan itu sangat menjengkelkan. "Jarang," ia menjawab datar, "Kau?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Sama," ia spontan berbohong, "Meskipun menu di sini lebih bervariasi dan murah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, deretan gigi rata terpajang sempurna. "Pikiran kita sama," ia kemudian menyeringai jahil. "Jus kafetaria kita agak encer, omong-omong."

Baekhyun terkikik kecil. "Aku tahu, temanku pernah menghimbau untuk tidak membeli jus di sana."

Percakapan keduanya terhenti sebab jus mereka telah siap disajikan. Usai membayar pesanan masing-masing, Baekhyun cepat-cepat meneguk isinya tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa sang kakak tingkat tengah mengikutinya dari belakang, melangkah ragu-ragu seperti kebingungan arah jalan pulang. Tubuh Baekhyun berbalik untuk melanjutkan ramah tamah: "Apa _sunbae_ ada kelas sekarang?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol menggeleng tidak yakin. "Kau?"

" _Yup,"_ Baekhyun lagi-lagi membual supaya Chanyeol akan segera pergi, berpura-pura memasukkan map dalam tas. "Sampai jumpa."

Kalaupun Chanyeol memang memiliki sesuatu untuk dikatakan, ia hanya membisu—mengangkat tangan untuk membalas lambaian bersemangat Baekhyun dalam cara yang sangat canggung. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melambaikan tangan seperti ini pada orang lain. "Sampai jumpa."

Sang adik tingkat merosot di atas kursi begitu figur Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan.

 _Sial._

 **.**

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol di _Instagram_.

Ini adalah bentuk respek sang adik tingkat sejak interaksi tiba-tiba mereka minggu kemarin. Baekhyun tidak meminta _follow back_ , toh ia tidak membutuhkan pemuda itu sebagai pengikut baru—mengingat bahwa keduanya masih belum akrab sejauh ini. Lagi pula, Baekhyun tertarik untuk mengikuti Chanyeol karena _feed_ menarik sang kakak tingkat: _filter_ klasik hitam-putih yang menyegarkan mata. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai bakat fotografi.

Baekhyun baru saja menduduki kursi barisan depan saat ia menonaktifkan mode pesawat, melakukan _scroll_ pada sejumlah notifikasi yang serentak masuk.

 **chanyeolpark started following you.**

Sang adik tingkat mengernyitkan alis. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu akan benar-benar melakukan _follow back_. Ia hendak mengecek _KakaoTalk_ kala dua notifikasi lain mendadak muncul.

 **chanyeolpark liked your post.**

 **chanyeolpark commented: Calon idola K-pop 2017 haha**

Komentar tersebut dikirim pada _post_ terbaru yang Baekhyun unggah minggu kemarin: sebuah video sang adik tingkat menyanyikan _Instagram_ oleh Dean—tangan mungil memainkan _keyboard_ secara indah.

Baekhyun menatap datar ikon Chanyeol (foto _candid_ pemuda itu berlatar belakang pegunungan), sungguh kurang terkesan dengan komentar sang kakak tingkat. Tidak, lebih tepatnya, ia bingung kenapa Chanyeol bahkan mengomentari _post_ -nya. Mereka belum cukup akrab untuk bercengkerama di dunia nyata apalagi virtual. Beginikah cara kotor pemuda itu untuk mendapatkan simpati Baekhyun? Mungkinkah ia mengharapkan suatu timbal balik, berekspektasi bahwa Baekhyun akan balik mengomentari _post_ terbarunya lain kali? Itukah alasan di balik ramainya kolom komentar Chanyeol?

 _What the_ , licik sekali.

 **.**

Depot masakan Cina langganan mereka tampak lebih sepi dibanding biasanya. Fenomena ini disambut meriah oleh Baekhyun, mahasiswa baru yang masih mengantuk sesudah kelas Antropobiologi. Seusai memesan beberapa menu favorit, ia lantas menempati bangku bersama tiga mahasiswa lain berbeda watak: Son Seungwan, gadis pintar yang agak sensitif; Do Kyungsoo, lelaki imut yang kurang antusias menanggapi segala hal, dan Park Sooyoung (alias Joy), calon anak populer berambut _blonde_ yang suka membaca _blog_ aktivis mahasiswa. Sesungguhnya Baekhyun terkadang heran kenapa mereka bisa berteman dekat.

Tiga cangkir teh panas menghampiri meja mereka; Seungwan sejenak berhenti menggerakkan ibu jari pada layar, mencondongkan tubuh guna mencicipi teh tersebut. Ia seketika menghela nafas lega. "Baekhyun," sang gadis mengawali, meletakkan cangkir ke atas meja lagi. "Kau suka menulis, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Hm, kenapa?"

"Begini, Himpunan Mahasiswa (HIMA) kita baru membuka komunitas jurnalis untuk membahas isu-isu politik terkini," Seungwan memberitahu, tangan mengutak-atik ponsel. "Aku barusan mendaftar. Kalau kau tertarik, aku bisa mengirimkan kontak _KaTalk_ penanggung jawabnya. Chanyeol- _sunbae_ angkatan 2014."

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menganga, manik membulat tercengang. Ia bolak-balik menatap Seungwan dan Joy bergantian. "Park Chanyeol, maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu nama marganya," jawab Seungwan, mengerjapkan mata linglung. "Ada apa?"

Suara Baekhyun meninggi ketika ia berkata, "Aku tidak tahu ia adalah bagian dari kita!"

Air muka Kyungsoo kosong. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan."

Joy mengabaikan Kyungsoo. "Ke mana saja kau?" ia menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya. "Chanyeol- _sunbae_ memang mengambil jurusan Antropologi. Kupikir kau sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Ia selalu nongkrong dengan gerombolan mahasiswa Antropologi di BEM."

"Tunggu, tunggu," Seungwan mengangkat tangan sebagai sinyal untuk menghentikan mereka. "Kupikir kalian membicarakan orang yang salah. Chanyeol- _sunbae_ adalah anggota HIMA."

Joy mengedikkan bahu. "Asal kau tahu cara membagi waktu, setahuku kau boleh aktif di HIMA dan BEM sekaligus," ia menjelaskan, menghirup udara luar sembari berkata, "Lu Han- _oppa_ , mahasiswa Antropologi angkatan 2014, pernah memberitahuku tentangnya. Ia adalah Ketua Deputi kami, omong-omong." Selain Baekhyun, salah satu mahasiswa baru Antropologi yang diterima bermagang di BEM adalah Joy. Ia ditempatkan di Departemen Kajian Strategis (Kastrat). "Katanya, Chanyeol- _sunbae_ termasuk mahasiswa andalan angkatan mereka. Seorang jenius."

Baekhyun mengangguk berkali-kali. "Akan kupertimbangkan," ia akhirnya merespons pertanyaan awal Seungwan, "Chanyeol- _sunbae_ adalah Menko Departemenku. Aku bisa menghubunginya langsung kalau aku tertarik."

Seungwan masih terlihat tidak yakin, tapi ia mengangguk.

 _Well_ , setidaknya Baekhyun kini memiliki alasan untuk tidak membenci Chanyeol.

 **.**

Baekhyun keasyikan mengetik esai ketika seseorang tiba-tiba membunyikan jari di depannya.

Ia otomatis menoleh, konsentrasi langsung sirna karena ia dihadapkan pada Park Chanyeol lagi, sang kakak tingkat memandang canggung ke arahnya dengan satu tangan dalam saku. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terpesona melihat penampilan pemuda itu: _sweater_ biru laut yang menampilkan otot lengan, _jeans_ hitam yang menunjukkan kaki jenjang, lalu sepasang _converse_ putih yang berukuran dua kali lebih besar. Chanyeol memakai kacamata bundar, terlihat layaknya seorang ilmuwan tampan oleh rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Mungkin orang ini akan cocok mengenakan jas putih mahasiswa Kedokteran.

"Kupikir kau jarang kemari," Chanyeol terlebih dahulu memulai percakapan, gerak-gerik kaku yang menyajikan rasa tidak nyaman bagi Baekhyun. Ia biasanya sering bercanda dan menjahili orang, namun entah kenapa tingkah pemuda itu berbeda 180 derajat di sekitar sang adik tingkat. Chanyeol menatap segelas minuman di samping laptop Baekhyun lalu menggeleng. "Jus jambu merah lagi?"

Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah tawa, sebenarnya tidak tahan untuk menemui tensi canggung ini. Terlewat dua minggu sejak keduanya mengikuti satu sama lain di _Instagram_ , dan mereka dipertemukan lagi di tempat yang sama. " _Sunbae_ bisa bilang aku lebih menyukai kantin FK sekarang."

Sang kakak tingkat mengacungkan ibu jari, dan itu adalah tindakan tercanggung yang pernah Baekhyun lihat dari seorang Park Chanyeol. "Seleramu bagus," ia memuji main-main, sekilas menoleh untuk memesan minuman, "Satu jus jeruk. Tolong memakai gelas plastik saja karena saya tidak meminumnya di sini. Terimakasih."

Ketika Chanyeol menempati kursi di seberang Baekhyun, sang adik tingkat segera menyahut jahil: "Kenapa _sunbae_ tidak memesan jus jambu merah?"

Chanyeol setengah menyeringai. "Aku tidak mau memplagiatmu, dasar penyusup."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, memasang raut muka menggemaskan yang digemari oleh semua orang. "Jangan begitu. Sesama warga Antropologi harus bersikap suportif, terlebih dalam hal menyusup ke kantin fakultas lain."

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ekspresi sempat hampa hingga perlahan melembut oleh tingkah ceria sang adik tingkat. "Apa kau tidak ada kelas hari ini?"

Baekhyun melirik jam tangan di pergelangan. "Masih dua jam sebelum Teknik Penulisan Ilmiah," ia meniru stiker menangis yang biasa ia kirimkan di _KakaoTalk_. Chanyeol sekilas terkekeh, suara rendah berdering di telinga sang adik tingkat. "Apa _sunbae_ sudah magang di semester ini?" Menanggapi anggukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala iba. "Semangat, _sunbae_! Aku juga akan mendapat mata kuliah Magang Antropologi di semester tujuh. Doakan aku."

"Jangan dipikirkan sekarang," Chanyeol menenangkan, intonasi lebih santai dari biasanya, "Perjalananmu masih panjang. Nikmati dahulu euforia sebagai mahasiswa baru. Pergilah bersenang-senang sebelum beban kuliahmu bertambah berat."

"Siap, laksanakan!" Baekhyun sedikit membungkuk pada pemuda itu. Chanyeol seketika tertawa, aura maskulin menguar dari tubuhnya sekalipun ia agak terbahak. "Omong-omong, angkatan kami akan mengadakan _gathering_ sebentar lagi. _Sunbae_ pasti datang, kan? Kami mengundang seluruh angkatan."

"Hm?" Chanyeol mengedipkan mata bingung sebelum mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Mungkin," ia membasahi bibir, menatap ke direksi lain. "Akan kuusahakan."

Respons kurang bersemangat Chanyeol mengecewakan Baekhyun. Sebagai wakil ketua pelaksana, ia mengharapkan pemuda itu untuk terlihat antusias—apalagi ini adalah _gathering_ perdana angkatannya. "Apa _sunbae_ datang ke _Antropologath_ kemarin?" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik, "Aku dan teman-temanku diundang untuk tampil di sana. Apa _sunbae_ juga tampil? Suara _sunbae_ bagus!"

 _Antropologath_ adalah pertemuan seluruh mahasiswa jurusan Antropologi, diselenggarakan tiap tahun di lapangan parkir mobil Fakultas Ilmu Sosial. Terkenal sebagai jurusan yang solid, _Antropologath_ adalah wadah bagi mahasiswa Antropologi seluruh angkatan untuk saling bertemu dan mengakrabkan diri. Biasanya masing-masing angkatan diwajibkan untuk mewakilkan beberapa orang sebagai pengisi acara, menyanyikan tiga sampai lima buah lagu di atas panggung. Pada _Antropologath_ satu bulan yang lalu, Baekhyun dan dua orang lain adalah perwakilan angkatan 2017 tahun ini.

Kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol diberkati oleh kemampuan menyanyi dan bermain gitar bukan lagi rahasia bagi semua orang. Chanyeol memiliki bakat alami; untuk seseorang yang tidak menerima pembekalan vokal apa pun, kualitas suaranya sangatlah bagus. Sang adik tingkat harus akui bahwa ia kagum mendengar penampilan Chanyeol di _Welcome Party_ mahasiswa magang BEM kemarin. Bukankah aneh jika suara emas begitu tidak mendapatkan apresiasi dari warga Antropologi? Pemuda itu seharusnya menjadi perwakilan angkatan 2014.

Chanyeol menggeleng lesu, malah mengabaikan kontak mata Baekhyun. Sang adik tingkat mengernyitkan alis, menyadari bahwa pemuda itu mulai terlihat kurang nyaman. "Oh," Baekhyun mengontrol pembicaraannya, takut menyinggung perasaan Chanyeol meskipun topik ini sama sekali tidak sensitif. "Pantas saja aku tidak melihat _sunbae_. Aku mengenal semua kakak tingkat yang tampil di sana."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab karena ia tampak tertarik mengamati penjual jus menusukkan sedotan dalam gelas plastik. Air muka Baekhyun keruh menerima sikap apatisnya, segera mengalihkan atensi pada layar laptop untuk menuntaskan esai. Ia tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol sedikit pun hingga pemuda itu mendadak menepuk bahunya, begitu ringan dan hati-hati. Baekhyun menatap sang kakak tingkat datar saat ia ragu-ragu tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dahulu," Chanyeol terlihat linglung, mengepalkan tangan lalu merentangkannya kembali. "Sampai jumpa, Baekhyun."

"Sampai jumpa," Baekhyun memaparkan senyum terbaiknya. "Hati-hati."

Anggap saja ia keterlaluan, tetapi reaksi apatis sang kakak tingkat membuahkan konklusi bahwa Chanyeol jelas tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan teman satu angkatannya.

 **.**

Menerima kunjungan dari universitas, sekolah, maupun instansi yang mengunjungi BEM Fakultas Ilmu Sosial Universitas Yonsei merupakan salah satu program kerja Hublu.

Hari ini mereka kedatangan tamu dari sekolah menengah paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan, SMA Joongdong. Terletak di tengah kota Seoul, SMA tersebut sering mencetak lulusan-lulusan terbaik yang nantinya memperoleh "tiket emas" menuju berbagai universitas papan atas, seperti Universitas Yonsei, Universitas Korea, dan Universitas Nasional Seoul. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan apabila seragam mereka tergolong tenar secara nasional. Sebagai seorang mantan murid SMA dari provinsi luar saja, Baekhyun mampu mengenali ciri-ciri seorang siswa SMA Joongdong.

Karena Ketua maupun Wakil Ketua BEM FIS tidak bisa hadir, Chanyeol harus mengisi posisi mereka untuk memberikan pidato sambutan. Ia memperoleh tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu, dan usut punya usut, ternyata pemuda itu adalah alumni SMA Joongdong. Baekhyun tidak terkejut; selama _campus tour_ tadi, Chanyeol sempat berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa guru, menanyakan perkembangan mereka seolah-olah ia pernah bersekolah di sana. Ia pikir Chanyeol hanya berlagak ramah, mengingat bahwa ia adalah Menko Eksternal dan sepanjang penerimaan sambutan kemarin, sang kakak tingkat memang selalu bersikap begini dengan tamu kunjungan. Kalau bukan Jongin yang diam-diam berbisik bahwa Chanyeol adalah satu dari tiga puluh penerima "tiket emas" ke Universitas Yonsei, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah tahu.

Baekhyun dan Jongin bertugas sebagai pembawa acara, namun Chanyeol seakan-akan hanya memusatkan atensi pada Baekhyun. Sang adik tingkat juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bolak-balik mencuri pandang ke direksi Chanyeol (salahkan saja potongan rambut baru pemuda itu), keduanya kerap terlibat dalam kontak mata singkat lalu cepat-cepat membuang muka. Mereka seperti bermain petak-umpet melalui pandangan: diam-diam melirik, bersembunyi, dan segera berlari begitu tertangkap. Padahal sebelum kedatangan para tamu, Chanyeol tidak menyapa Baekhyun sama sekali, sebagaimana sang adik tingkat yang berpura-pura tidak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu—merasa gugup untuk bertukar kata dengan Chanyeol.

Aula khusus penyambutan kunjungan kembali hening sepeninggal tamu SMA Joongdong. Ketua Deputi Hublu, Lee Donghae dari Administrasi Publik 2014, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berkaraoke, memutar lagu dari _YouTube_ dan menyanyi keras-keras dengan _mic_. Chanyeol tergabung dalam beberapa kakak tingkat yang sengaja menjelekkan suara, membaca tampilan video lirik di layar _LCD_ —terbahak-bahak menyaksikan sejumlah _moodmaker_ BEM beraksi di depan ruangan. Momen-momen seperti inilah yang membuat Baekhyun berharap mereka tidak akan demisioner.

"Ayo, Baekhyun. Tunjukkan suara indahmu."

Suara rendah itu merusak lamunan Baekhyun. Sang adik tingkat pun menengadah, mengerutkan bibir lucu sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, terimakasih."

Chanyeol tertawa, menempati kursi kosong di sebelah Baekhyun. "Kenapa?" ia bertanya, sudut bibir agak naik ke atas untuk menampilkan seringai yang jahil. "Kau hanya akan bernyanyi kalau Donghae memutar lagu _SNSD_?"

Baekhyun sejenak tertegun, mengedipkan mata bingung lalu menghela nafas panjang—menganggukkan kepala seperti patung kucing mungil di depot masakan Cina langganan. "Tentu saja," meskipun suaranya terdengar ceria, ia sedikit gugup untuk membalas tatapan intens Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau menyanyikan lagu non- _SNSD_."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. "Lagu Seohyun atau _SNSD_?" ia melemparkan pertanyaan baru, menaikkan satu alis mengejek. "Seorang teman sering mempromosikan album terbaru Seohyun di _group chat_ angkatan kami."

Baekhyun sesungguhnya masih tertegun, tetapi ia memasang air muka tenang. "Jangan menyuruhku untuk memilih. Seohyun adalah bagian dari _SNSD. SNSD_ adalah satu." Sang adik tingkat mengangkat kepalan tangan ke dada layaknya seorang _fanboy_ fanatik. "Hidup _SNSD_!"

Seluruh anggota BEM FIS dalam ruangan masih asyik berkaraoke ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba hinggap di puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengusuk-usuk rambutnya lembut.

"Dasar penyusup."

Lesung pipi Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya hal yang Baekhyun lihat sebelum pemuda itu berdiri, menggerakkan kepala ke arah pintu keluar pada seorang mahasiswa Antropologi angkatan 2015: Kim Joonmyun dari Departemen Pemuda dan Olahraga. "Baekhyun," ia menyapa pelan, tersenyum tampan seperti tadi—meninggalkan ruangan seraya mengobrol tentang hasil pertandingan sepak bola Eropa.

Baekhyun masih mematung di tempat.

Tunggu, dari mana Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia adalah _SONE_ dan lebih spesifiknya, penggemar Seohyun? Mereka jarang—nyaris tidak pernah—bertemu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sedikit pun membahas obsesinya terhadap _SNSD_ di hadapan pemuda itu. Ia juga tidak melakukan _spam like_ tentang _SNSD_ di _Instagram_ pribadi (berbeda cerita dengan akun _fanboy_ -nya).

Apa yang barusan terjadi? Berilah Baekhyun petunjuk untuk memahami tingkah laku mencurigakan Chanyeol.

 _Gosh, darn it._

 **.**

Selain menerima kunjungan, BEM FIS terkadang juga mengadakan kunjungan ke beberapa universitas ternama di Korea Selatan.

Kali ini mereka akan mengunjungi _KAIST_ , kepanjangan dari _Korea Advanced Institute of Science and Technology_ , di Daejeon. Jongin mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kunjungan pertama BEM FIS Universitas Yonsei ke BEM Fakultas Teknik _KAIST_ —sebuah kunjungan balik karena mereka pernah kemari dua tahun yang lalu. Melalui kunjungan BEM FIS, keduanya diharapkan untuk bertukar ide dan informasi mengenai program kerja (disingkat sebagai "proker") masing-masing. Mereka bisa membagikan info yang sekiranya berguna bagi pertumbuhan BEM satu sama lain.

Pihak Universitas Yonsei menyewakan sebuah bus untuk kebutuhan transportasi ke Daejeon, mengestimasi waktu perjalanan selama kira-kira dua jam lebih lima belas menit. Selain melakukan studi banding, mereka juga dibebaskan untuk berekreasi seharian, mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan dan lokasi-lokasi kuliner sekitar kota. Berangkat pukul tiga pagi bukanlah opsi yang menyenangkan, tapi sekarang adalah hari Sabtu—alias Hari Macet Nasional, menurut Shim Changmin, Ketua BEM FIS—dan demi mendatangi pasar pagi tradisional di Daejeon, mereka setidaknya harus tiba di sana sebelum jam enam. Lagi pula, kunjungan ke BEM FT _KAIST_ pun baru akan dimulai pukul sepuluh; semakin cepat mereka sampai, semakin santai pula mereka berpergian.

Sebuah sedan tua berhenti di depan halte kampus; Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki ke luar sembari mengeratkan syal di leher, agak menggigil di tengah udara dingin. Chanyeol dan sejumlah perwakilan anggota BEM FIS lain terdahulu hadir di sana, mata merah karena rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Rambut pemuda itu terlihat lebih berantakan hari ini; ia bermain gitar sembari menyanyikan lagu yang asing bagi telinga Baekhyun. Sang adik tingkat diam-diam mengamatinya dari jauh, mengangkat tas punggung lalu melambaikan tangan ceria ke beberapa orang. Chanyeol seketika menoleh ke sumber suara; keduanya terjerat kontak mata singkat sebelum pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangan ke depan, melanjutkan nyanyian tadi lebih pelan.

"Baekhyun," Kim Myungsoo, mahasiswa Antropologi angkatan 2016, memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia adalah staf Departemen Kesejahteraan Mahasiswa. "Apa kalian sudah menetapkan tanggal _gathering_?"

"Akhir Januari, mungkin?" bibir Baekhyun mengerucut bimbang. "Kami terpaksa menunggu liburan selesai."

Myungsoo sekadar mengangguk. "Tapi kau mengikuti kepanitaan HIMA Antropologi, kan? Seperti Festival Antropologi, mungkin?"

Baekhyun meringis. "Tidak," ia bilang, meratapi tindakan bodohnya untuk mengabaikan seluruh iklan _open recruitment_ _(oprec)_ kepanitiaan di akun _Instagram_ mereka. Baekhyun bolak-balik menunda pengisian formulir sampai pendaftaran ditutup. "Tidak sama sekali."

Myungsoo menganga terkejut, dan Baekhyun bisa memahami itu, mengingat bahwa sebagian besar mahasiswa Antropologi mempunyai jiwa chauvinisme yang tinggi terhadap jurusan sendiri—alasan mengapa kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk mengabdi di HIMA ketimbang BEM. "Ini mengejutkan," ia akhirnya berkomentar, "Maksudku, kau terlihat akrab dengan orang-orang HIMA."

"Aku mengenal mereka karena aku tampil di _Antropologath_ ," Baekhyun menjelaskan, ekspresi seketika muram begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. "Astaga, bagaimana kalau mereka menganggapku mengkhianati jurusan? Apalagi aku termasuk minoritas yang bermagang di BEM sekarang. Salahkah aku untuk tidak mengikuti kepanitaan HIMA?"

"Santai," Chanyeol mendadak angkat bicara, muncul layaknya hantu di samping Myungsoo. Air muka pemuda itu datar ketika ia melanjutkan, "Kau tidak harus mengikuti kepanitaan HIMA untuk dianggap 'cinta' jurusan. Kau adalah seorang mahasiswa sekarang; kau bebas menentukan pilihanmu sendiri tanpa campur tangan pihak lain."

Senyum bangga melekat pada wajah Myungsoo; ia meninju lengan Chanyeol sebelum berlalu. "Dengarkan _sunbae_ -mu ini. Ia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam organisasi internal kampus."

Baekhyun lantas menatap Chanyeol penasaran. "Bukankah _sunbae_ masih aktif di HIMA sekarang?"

"Aku hanya membantu beberapa proker secara sukarela," Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu tenang. "Sebelum direkruit menjadi menko, aku memang sangat aktif di HIMA. Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah terpikir untuk bergabung di BEM."

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Menurut _sunbae_ , lebih baik aku mendaftar BEM lagi atau HIMA?"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun serius. "BEM," jawabnya tegas, "Karena tidak semua orang dapat diterima bermagang di sini. Kau mempunyai tiket emas untuk menjadi anggota BEM ketimbang pelamar lain."

Perbincangan tersebut membekas dalam pikiran Baekhyun, membawa migrain ke kepala tentang pilihan yang harus ia ambil dalam tiga bulan ke depan—lagu-lagu _ballad_ mengiringi lamunan sepanjang perjalanan. Ia mengetikkan potongan percakapan tadi pada Joy, menjadikan nasihat Chanyeol sebagai petunjuk di masa mendatang. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka mengikuti _oprec_ magang BEM atas dasar "coba-coba". Keduanya tidak berekspektasi untuk diterima, terlebih karena tujuan awal mereka adalah bergabung di HIMA.

Baekhyun tetap terjaga ketika semua orang dalam bus tertidur. Ia menguap lebar, merentangkan tangan ke depan lalu mengumpulkan bekas bungkus permen Kang Seulgi, mahasiswa Sosiologi angkatan 2017 yang bermagang di Departemen Pengabdian Masyarakat. Gadis itu terlelap dengan liur nyaris menetes, kepala tersandar nyaman pada jendela, masing-masing _earphones_ masih menyumpal telinga. Sang teman pun meremas kumpulan bungkus permen tersebut, siap membuang mereka ke tempat sampah, ketika ia melihat bahwa benda itu sudah menghilang dari samping kursi.

Baekhyun lantas menoleh ke segala arah: bawah kursinya, depan, bawah kursi sebelah, bahkan sedikit memutar tubuh ke belakang—menghela nafas begitu ia menemukan keberadaan tempat sampah. Ia segera melempar bungkusan tadi, mengangguk puas karena mencetak _goal_ sembari menengadah, hampir terlonjak karena langsung memergoki tatapan Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, menunggu hingga sang kakak tingkat mengatakan apa pun, seperti _"kenapa kau terbangun?"_ maupun pertanyaan serupa, atau mungkin melambaikan tangan riang untuk meledeknya seperti kebanyakan anggota BEM lain—tetapi pemuda itu tetap terdiam. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya memandangi Baekhyun dengan ekspresi lembut yang selama ini membuat sang adik tingkat gugup sendiri. Pemuda itu bahkan terang-terangan menatap Baekhyun tanpa membuang muka seperti biasanya.

Titik, titik, titik.

Tanda tanya, tanda seru, tanda tanya lagi.

Beberapa detik berjalan selagi mereka bertukar pandang dalam kebisuan aneh, hambur bersama keheningan di antara para anggota BEM yang tertidur—satu-satunya penyebab Baekhyun mempertahankan tatapan mereka adalah menunggu Chanyeol untuk berbicara. Namun pemuda itu masih terdiam dalam tiga detik selanjutnya, dan pada titik ini, sang adik tingkat sudah berkesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol _memang_ tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Untuk tiba-tiba tersenyum usai kontak mata intens ini pun akan berakhir canggung, maka jangan salahkan Baekhyun jika ia malah mengembalikan pandangan ke depan—diam-diam merutuki diri sendiri karena sempat tenggelam dalam _hazel_ sang kakak tingkat. _Sial_ , ia menelan ludah, mendengarkan jantungnya yang semakin berdebar. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengartikan kejadian janggal barusan, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Chanyeol masih terjaga dan tiba-tiba menempati kursi di belakangnya (bukankah pemuda itu tadinya duduk di deretan paling belakang?).

 _What the hell?_

 **.**

Mereka mengabaikan satu sama lain.

Ketika mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu selama sesi makan pagi, keduanya akan kompak membuang muka dalam satu detik. Ketika seluruh anggota BEM FIS berjalan mengitari pasar pagi, Baekhyun akan berada pada posisi cukup jauh dari jangkauan pemuda itu. Bahkan sesampainya di _KAIST_ saja, permainan petak-umpet mereka belum mencapai hasil akhir—sesekali mencuri pandang lalu memutus kontak mata. Baekhyun tidak mau menemui Chanyeol, tapi ia tetap mencari-cari keberadaan pemuda itu di tengah berlangsungnya _campus tour_ Fakultas Teknik _KAIST_. Barulah selama pelaksanaan _Forum Group Discussion_ , Baekhyun kedapatan untuk duduk di belakang Chanyeol.

Beberapa mahasiswa cantik asal BEM FT _KAIST_ memadati ruangan, otomatis mencuri atensi anggota laki-laki BEM FIS Universitas Yonsei, masing-masing dari mereka malah berdiskusi tentang paras para gadis. Chanyeol menyenggoli lengan Jongin; keduanya berbisik dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada pembawa acara kunjungan: seorang gadis imut berambut keriting sebahu—suara tinggi layaknya anak kecil dan senyum secerah matahari. Kalimat-kalimat jahil seperti _"haruskah aku meminta ID KaTalk-nya?"_ memasuki telinga Baekhyun, dan sang adik tingkat ingin muntah melihat seringai menggoda Chanyeol. Sial, Baekhyun bahkan tidak berhak untuk terpancing amarah ataupun posesif, tapi beginilah apa yang ia rasakan.

Jung Daehyun, sesama anggota Hublu dari jurusan Sosiologi 2016, sedikit membungkuk untuk berkata pelan, "Siapa sangka gadis-gadis _KAIST_ ternyata sangat menarik?"

Baekhyun memutar mata. "Silahkan dipilih, _hyung_."

"Tidak, tidak," Daehyun menggeleng, menggerakkan mata ke direksi Seulgi. "Aku masih setia dengan kekasihku."

"Hore," Baekhyun berkomentar sarkastis, ingin mengganti topik karena suasana hatinya hancur membicarakan gadis-gadis _KAIST_ yang nyatanya memang sangat menarik. "Omong-omong, apa _hyung_ sudah mendaftar _university visit_ ke Hongkong bulan depan? Temanku juga mengambil Sosiologi... ia tidak bisa mendaftar karena itu dikhususkan bagi angkatan di atas 2017."

" _Yup,"_ Daehyun bersemangat untuk menjawab, "Bukankah jurusanmu akan mengadakan _university visit_ juga?"

Baekhyun mengangguk guna mengonfirmasi informasi tersebut. "Kudengar mereka akan mengunjungi _National University of Singapore_..." ia berujar tidak yakin, mengernyitkan dahi linglung. "Tunggu, aku lupa. Nanti akan kutanyakan lagi pada Chanyeol- _sunbae_ , mungkin saja ia tahu."

Alis Daehyun otomatis terangkat. "Apa?" ia justru mengembalikan pertanyaan, "Kenapa harus Chanyeol- _hyung_?"

Sekarang adalah giliran Baekhyun untuk mengerutkan alis. "Tentu saja karena kami mengambil jurusan yang sama," balas sang adik tingkat, seolah-olah ini adalah fakta yang jelas. "Ia mungkin pernah mengikuti _university visit_ Antropologi sebelumnya."

Kening Daehyun semakin tertekuk heran. "Sejak kapan Chanyeol- _hyung_ adalah mahasiswa Antropologi?" mulutnya terus membentuk huruf "O" mungil. Kebingungan di air muka Daehyun menumbuhkan perasaan panik dalam benak Baekhyun. "Setahuku _hyung_ mengambil jurusan Ilmu Komunikasi."

Mereka sama-sama menganga tanpa memutus kontak mata. "T-tunggu," Baekhyun mengangkat tangan, mencondongkan tubuh untuk berbisik keras: "Aku yakin kami berasal dari jurusan yang sama," kilas balik percakapan mereka di masa lalu seketika terputar dalam kepala. "Maksudku, _sunbae_ —ia, uh, ia menanggapi pertanyaanku tentang kehidupan mahasiswa Antro—"

"Chanyeol- _hyung_!" Daehyun memotong pembicaraan Baekhyun untuk memanggil si tokoh pembicaraan. Pemuda itu spontan menoleh, sejenak berhenti mengobrol guna menanggapi adik tingkatnya—ekspresi otomatis menjadi kaku karena ia melihat kehadiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol tampak canggung menghindari pandangan was-was sang mahasiswa baru. "Selama ini _hyung_ berkuliah di jurusan Ilkom, kan? Bukan Antropologi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk lambat, dan kalaupun pemuda itu melihat Baekhyun melongo, ia memilih untuk berlagak bodoh. "Hm," ia merespons seadanya, tidak menunggu reaksi mereka dan langsung menoleh ke depan lagi.

Daehyun seketika tertawa menyaksikan raut muka hampa Baekhyun, menepuk-nepuk kasar bahu sang adik tingkat. "Tidak apa-apa," hiburnya, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun diam-diam berencana untuk lompat dari atas gedung. "Chanyeol- _hyung_ memang mempunyai aura mahasiswa Antropologi ketimbang Ilkom."

Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis.

Baiklah, ini sangat memalukan.

 **.**

Semuanya mendadak masuk akal sekarang.

Ketidaknyamanan Chanyeol setiap Baekhyun membanjirinya pertanyaan tentang jurusan Antropologi. Kenapa seseorang kelebihan talenta sepertinya tidak menjadi perwakilan angkatan 2014 di _Antropologath_. Kenapa respons pemuda itu selalu tidak jauh dari isyarat tubuh maupun _"oh"_ dan _"hm"_. Kenapa Chanyeol menghindari percakapan menyangkut kehidupan mahasiswa Antropologi.

Baekhyun mendobrak meja cukup keras, memecah kesunyian depot masakan Cina untuk mengambil kursi di hadapan Seungwan, Joy, dan Kyungsoo—ketiganya sama-sama terkejut oleh tindakan brutal sang teman. "Sialan," ia bilang, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Aku akan mengubur diriku hidup-hidup. Selamat tinggal."

Kyungsoo menaikkan alis. "Ada apa?"

"Ia tidak berkuliah di jurusan kita."

Mereka sekilas menatap satu sama lain sebelum Seungwan terdahulu bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Aku berbicara tentang Menteri Koordinator Eksternal BEM FIS Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun menjawab lemas, mengeluarkan suara tangisan manja. "Ia tidak pernah mengambil jurusan Antropologi, melainkan Ilkom."

Kyungsoo langsung terkikik, sementara Joy masih menatap Baekhyun kosong. "Benarkah?"

"Ah, sialan!" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, menjatuhkan kepala ke atas meja untuk membenturkan dahi di sana—tawa Kyungsoo seperti menggema dalam telinga. Ia langsung bangkit guna mendelikkan manik ke arah Joy. "Kau tahu, aku sering menanyakan beberapa hal tentang acara Antropologi. Aku bertanya kenapa ia tidak tampil di _Antropologath_..." ekspresi risih pemuda itu terlintas dalam pikiran, dan Baekhyun semakin meringis. "Ah, kurang tolol apa pertanyaanku? Ia memang tidak tampil di sana karena mana mungkin seorang mahasiswa Ilkom muncul di acara tahunan warga Antropologi?"

Joy termenung selagi ia meneruskan, "Pantas saja _sunbae t_ erlihat apatis... ia bukan diam karena ia membenci jurusan, melainkan karena ia memang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Baekhyun menghela nafas frustrasi. " _Sunbae_ tentu menyadari bahwa aku menganggapnya sebagai mahasiswa Antropologi. Semua sudah tergambar sangat jelas. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari kejanggalan ini?'

"Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga bahwa Chanyeol yang kalian bicarakan berbeda dengan Chanyeol anggota HIMA Antropologi," Seungwan menjelaskan, kening mengernyit memandangi Baekhyun dan Joy bergantian. "Pertama, HIMA dan BEM sama-sama mencari anggota yang 'setia' sehingga persentase bahwa kau akan aktif di keduanya sangatlah kecil," ia kemudian menambahkan satu jari lagi, "Kedua, kala itu aku belum tahu siapa nama marga Chanyeol- _sunbae_ dan seperti apa wajahnya karena ia menggunakan foto Lady Gaga. Kalian seharusnya melakukan _cross-check_ ulang sebelum berkonklusi."

Kyungsoo membasahi bibir. "Lagi pula, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi..." ia mengambil sebuah jeda untuk menatap Baekhyun, "Kenapa Chanyeol tetap aktif di HIMA jika ia sudah menjabat sebagai Menko BEM?"

"Namanya Hong Chanyeol, omong-omong," informasi Seungwan malah menyengsarakan Baekhyun. "Ia adalah Ketua Deputi Akademik dan Prestasi. Angkatan 2014. Pendek, berkacamata, dan tidak setampan yang Joy deskripsikan."

Baekhyun ingin bergulung-gulung di lantai. " _Sunbae_ pasti sengaja menjahiliku," ia menggumam, membayangkan Chanyeol yang berdongeng tentang kebodohan sang adik tingkat pada para senior Ilkom. _Sialan._ "Ia tahu, tapi ia sengaja tidak memberitahuku."

"Aku tidak akan terkejut," Joy memandang Baekhyun ngeri. "Kita tahu sendiri _sunbae_ adalah orang yang sangat jahil dan kebanyakan bercanda... maaf karena aku telah memberi informasi yang salah. Aku tidak tahu bahwa akan ada dua Chanyeol di fakultas kita."

Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Jongin pernah mengira Chanyeol- _sunbae_ adalah seorang _otaku_ dan ia seketika menyahut 'aku bahkan tidak tahu apa arti _otaku_ , tolol!'," ia menirukan intonasi sarkastis sang kakak tingkat, dan Seungwan langsung terkikik. "Maksudku, apa susahnya mengatakan 'aku bukan mahasiswa Antropologi, tolol!' daripada berlapang dada menanggapiku? Ia tidak mengoreksi kesalahanku selama hampir dua bulan!"

Mulut Joy menyeruput sedotan ketika ia berujar, "Untung saja aku tidak mengenal Chanyeol- _sunbae_."

Baekhyun masih meringis saat ia memasuki kampus keesokan harinya, berlari tergesa-gesa demi mengikuti kelas Bahasa Inggris pukul empat sore. Memasang raut muka datar, sang mahasiswa baru sesungguhnya merasa terancam untuk terlalu lama berada di koridor kampus—takut menemui figur menjulang itu secara mendadak. Satu minggu telanjur berjalan sejak identitas Chanyeol terbongkar, dan ia selalu menolak ajakan Joy untuk makan di kantin Fakultas Kedokteran. Baekhyun pikir ia harus setidaknya menghindari sang kakak tingkat sampai kabinet BEM sekarang demisioner.

Membenahi posisi _earphones_ , Baekhyun mengangkat kepala untuk tiba-tiba terjebak dalam _hazel_ yang indah. Chanyeol sedang terduduk di bangku sekitar koridor, _Macbook_ berada pada pangkuan—tubuh mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak yang sama. _Sial,_ suara dalam pikiran Baekhyun menjerit, dan ia langsung membuang muka, mengabaikan gejolak di raut muka Chanyeol: reaksi menyamai seekor anjing kecil yang diabaikan oleh majikannya. Sang adik tingkat menyembunyikan rasa bersalah melalui ekspresi datar, mempercepat gerak kaki melewati pemuda itu layaknya seorang buron. Kendati membelakangi Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan tatapan sedih sang kakak tingkat pada punggungnya. Menurut penglihatan sudut matanya tadi, Chanyeol bahkan sempat menoleh untuk mengikuti ke mana figur sang adik tingkat pergi.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak terpeleset selagi menaiki tangga.

 **.**

BEM FIS kabinet sekarang akan demisioner dalam tiga minggu.

Karena ini adalah kunjungan terakhir yang ditangani Departemen Hublu, Chanyeol mendadak menampakkan diri sebagai perwakilan BEM FIS lagi. Seluruh murid SMA asal provinsi Jeju tampak terpesona dengan wajah pemuda itu. Mereka mendengarkan pidato beribawa Chanyeol secara khusyuk, mengamati penampilan menarik sang Menko Eksternal dari bawah ke atas. Baekhyun bertugas sebagai pengurus konsumsi dan registrasi sekaligus, berdiri canggung di tepi aula selama mereka menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan—kembali memainkan petak-umpet yang sama dengan Chanyeol: saling mencuri pandang lalu melarikan diri.

Baekhyun meninggalkan ruangan kala sesi presentasi dimulai, menduduki kursi registrasi di luar untuk mencocokkan jumlah konsumsi dengan total peserta yang hadir. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang perlahan membuka pintu dari dalam, tangan terulur demi mencolek rambutnya hati-hati. Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kepala, pikiran sejenak amburadul karena di depannya telah berdiri seorang Park Chanyeol—perawakan lebih maskulin memakai jas almameter. Sang adik tingkat tersenyum ramah untuk menutupi rasa gugup.

"Halo, _sunbae_ ," ia menyapa, melambaikan tangan ceria. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun was-was. "Kenapa _sunbae_ di sini? Bukankah _sunbae_ seharusnya menjawab pertanyaan tentang BEM?"

Bahu Chanyeol terangkat ringan. "Aku bosan," jawabnya acuh tak acuh, mengisi kursi kosong di samping Baekhyun. "Lagi pula, aku juga bukan Ketua BEM."

Senyap berbalik menyerang mereka. Chanyeol mengeluarkan botol air putih dari kardus, merapikan kotak konsumsi ke atas meja untuk nantinya dibagikan. Baekhyun melirik pemuda itu sembari berkata, _"Sunbae,"_ ia ragu-ragu mengawali, suara lembut yang agak hanyut ditelan kesunyian. " _Sunbae_ bukan mahasiswa Antropologi ya?"

Chanyeol seketika tertawa mendengar itu. " _Yup_ , jurusanku adalah Ilkom."

Ia justru terbahak menyaksikan akting menangis sang adik kelas. "Kenapa _sunbae_ diam saja?" Baekhyun seperti mengerang kesakitan, memperpanjang pengucapan pada kata akhir. " _Sunbae_ pasti menyadarinya sejak awal, kan?"

"Tentu saja," sisa tawa pelan masih meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu, "Kau terus menginterogasiku tentang _Antropogath_ atau apalah itu... aku tidak mengerti maksudmu sama sekali," ia menggeleng kecil. "Tapi kau terlihat bersemangat sehingga aku tidak tega memberitahumu yang sesungguhnya."

"Jangan menjahiliku lagi," Baekhyun berlagak menghapus air mata, ekspresi lucunya menyebabkan Chanyeol untuk terkekeh. "Ini sudah cukup memalukan. Maaf, aku pasti menjengkelkan kemarin... _sunbae_ seharusnya langsung memberitahuku."

Chanyeol termenung memandangi kertas absen saat ia berbicara, "Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau mungkin tidak mau mengobrol denganku."

Kata-kata pemuda itu sedikit menikam Baekhyun; ia sekilas terdiam lalu bertanya tidak yakin, "Maksud _sunbae_?"

"Entahlah," kini Chanyeol menoleh untuk memandang Baekhyun. "Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja, tapi kau seperti menjauhiku sejak awal."

Sang adik tingkat membalas tatapan Chanyeol, menggerakkan bola mata untuk melirik direksi lain. "Um," ia berdeham, "Aku tidak tahu jika aku harus mengatakan ini."

Manik Chanyeol berkedip kosong kala Baekhyun menghirup udara, mengumpulkan oksigen dalam paru-paru lalu menghembuskan mereka perlahan. " _Sunbae_ terlihat menyeramkan," kebenaran konyol itu pun terungkap, dan Baekhyun ingin melarikan diri dari raut muka terkejut pemuda itu. "Aku takut pada _sunbae_."

Chanyeol mendelikkan mata tidak percaya atas pengakuan Baekhyun. "Aku? Menyeramkan?" suara bas itu meninggi; ia sedikit termenung sebelum guratan di wajahnya mulai bermunculan. "Tunggu... jangan bilang ini karena—"

" _Sunbae_ adalah Komdis selama masa orientasi kemarin?" Baekhyun segera menyela, wajah memerah karena Chanyeol langsung hambur dalam kekehan jahil. "Jangan tertawa!" tangan pemuda itu malah mengusuk rambut Baekhyun, dan ia menelan liur untuk mempertahankan gerak-gerik tenang. "Bayangkan saja, aku takut pada _sunbae_ lalu mengira _sunbae_ adalah mahasiswa Antropologi... _sunbae_ pasti kesal menghadapiku dan aku takut dibentak."

Chanyeol belum berhenti terbahak. "Aku tidak akan membentakmu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke beberapa kotak konsumsi, meratakan letak mereka di atas meja. "Tetap saja..." ia menggumam, menghindari tatapan meledek sang kakak tingkat. " _Heol_ , ini memalukan. Aku seharusnya tidak memberitahu _sunbae_."

"Tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun lagi, tangan menjamahnya lambat. Terselip sebuah jeda nyaman saat Baekhyun merapikan botol-botol air putih, jantung berdegup kencang menyadari kedekatan posisi mereka. Chanyeol lantas memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Sepulang kunjungan ini, ayo makan bersama."

Baekhyun melemparkan tatapan linglung pada pemuda itu. "Hm?"

"Ayo makan bersama," ulang Chanyeol lebih jelas, menelaah manik Baekhyun untuk membaca reaksinya. "Di mana saja. Terserah. Kau ingin makan apa?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mencoba (gagal) untuk tidak terlihat antusias. _"Seafood!"_

"Baiklah," Chanyeol langsung tersenyum, mengusap salah satu jari Baekhyun. Sang adik tingkat tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi. "Ayo makan _seafood_."

Para murid SMA lantas berhamburan keluar dari aula; mereka bahkan berebut untuk menerima kotak konsumsi dari Chanyeol, mencetak ekspresi risih dalam wajah tampan sang Menko Eksternal. Sejumlah staf Hublu kemudian menyusul di belakang mereka, menghampiri Baekhyun guna mengambil sisa jatah makanan—mumbuka bungkus roti lalu memakannya seperti singa kelaparan. Chanyeol terus menatap Baekhyun, mengirimkan sinyal bahwa mereka harus pergi dari sini, namun Donghae belum berhenti mengajak obrol sang adik tingkat. Ini belum termasuk Jongin yang tiba-tiba mengawali percakapan baru.

"Sejak kapan _hyung_ mengikuti Jiae di _Instagram_?" mahasiswa berkulit agak kecokelatan itu merengek, "Aku berbicara tentang pembawa acara manis di _KAIST_ kemarin."

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol kini melirik Baekhyun was-was. "Hm?" ia merespons tidak fokus, "Eunhyuk menyuruhku."

"Ah, _hyung_ ," Jongin berakting seperti anak kecil yang rewel. "Jangan mendahuluiku. Jiae mungkin lebih memilih _hyung_ daripada aku. Apalagi ia sudah balik mengikuti _hyung_ di _Instagram_."

Chanyeol tertawa, tapi tawa pemuda itu tidak terdengar seluwes biasanya. Baekhyun menolak untuk membayangkan segala yang terjadi di antara pemuda itu dan sang mahasiswa _KAIST_. "Hm, haruskah aku memberikan kontak—"

"Kakak-kakak!" Baekhyun berseru, mengarahkan atensi semua orang padanya. Ia mengabaikan pandangan Chanyeol saat ia meneruskan, "Aku izin pergi lebih dahulu. Terimakasih untuk bantuan kunjungan hari ini."

Para staf Hublu serentak memplagiat ciri khas Baekhyun untuk melambaikan tangan lucu. Chanyeol membuka dan menutup mulutnya lagi, terlihat bingung untuk memproses apa yang barusan terjadi. "Kenapa?" Jongin mengerutkan bibir manja. "Padahal Hublu _squad_ berencana untuk makan bersama setelah ini."

Memalsukan ekspresi tenang, Baekhyun cuma menggeleng singkat. "Lain kali saja, oke?" ia terburu-buru membalikkan tubuh, bermasa bodoh dengan kekecewaan di wajah Chanyeol. Bermasa bodoh dengan janji makan siang yang tadi sang kakak tingkat tawarkan.

Kini Baekhyun mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa nyeri tiap ia memikirkan Chanyeol.

 **.**

"Aku menyukainya."

Kepala Baekhyun tersandar di atas boneka _Rilakkuma_ raksasa, tubuh terlentang pada tempat tidur—ponsel tergeletak mendekati wajah. Nama Kim Yerim dengan durasi panggilan 01:18:49 terpajang di layar, dan Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar. "Sialan," ia merengek frustrasi, "Aku benar-benar menyukai Park Chanyeol."

Terdapat bunyi bising sebelum suara Yerim muncul lewat _speaker_ ponsel, _"Aku tahu."_

"Kau serius?" Baekhyun melongo. "Bagaimana bisa?"

" _Kau selalu membicarakan Chanyeol,"_ Yerim menjelaskan, suara datar yang mendengung di telinga. _"Sejak kau diterima bermagang di BEM, kau sering bercerita tentang Chanyeol. Kau ngotot menekankan bahwa ia super menyeramkan, tapi kau tidak berhenti memuja suaranya."_

Baekhyun ingin melompat dari atas jembatan Mokpo. "Kau benar," ia terpaksa mengakui, meratapi kenyataan tersebut. "Kurasa aku mulai tertarik pada Chanyeol sejak ia tampil di _Welcome Party_ kemarin."

" _Kau menyebutnya tampan, Baek!"_ sahut sang sahabat, intonasi yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia hampir memutar mata. _"Aku mengenalmu selama sepuluh tahun, dan kau tidak menyebut sembarang orang tampan. Yoo Seungho saja kau bilang kurang menarik. Padahal semua orang rela bersujud di telapak kakinya."_

Baekhyun mengingat Yoo Seungho. Seorang kakak kelas populer semasa mereka SMA. Entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak menemukan sesuatu yang 'tampan' dari wajah laki-laki itu. _Hell,_ ia bahkan jarang menyukai seseorang kecuali menjadi penggemar musiman yang mudah bosan dalam waktu dua minggu. Inilah kenapa Baekhyun tidak kunjung menemukan calon pasangan hidup.

"Sialan," Baekhyun mengumpat lagi dan lagi, "Aku benci perasaan ini."

" _Kenapa memangnya?"_ Yerim bertanya aneh, _"Bukankah ia menyukaimu?"_

"Tidak, Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukaiku," Baekhyun mengelak cukup agresif, "Tindakannya memang patut dicurigai, tapi ia tidak berusaha untuk mendekatiku. Kami tidak pernah mengobrol di _KaTalk_. Ia bahkan tidak menagih janji makan siang kami." Sesak menyerang dada Baekhyun ketika ia berkata, "Sepertinya ia menyukai gadis _KAIST_ itu."

Yerim menghembuskan nafas panjang. _"Kau tahu, Baek,"_ ia mengawali tenang, _"Seseorang akan lebih berani mengajak obrol orang yang ia anggap 'biasa saja' ketimbang orang yang benar-benar ia sukai. Mungkin Chanyeol adalah tipe pria seperti itu."_

Baekhyun merotasi bola mata. "Berhentilah menanamkan harapan palsu."

" _Dengarkan aku, cerewet,"_ nada bicara Yerim langsung berubah setiap ia diinterupsi, _"Chanyeol mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendekatimu. Ia sadar bahwa kau adalah tipe orang yang cuek dan sulit untuk didekati menyangkut masalah asmara. Kau seperti anak kecil—"_ Baekhyun spontan mendengus kesal. _"—yang tidak memedulikan apa-apa kecuali pertemanan dan_ SNSD _. Ia bisa saja terlebih dahulu memulai obrolan di_ KaTalk _, tapi kau sering sekali berkomplain tentang 'astaga, aku muak melihat pesan 'sedang apa?'' hingga ia pun memilih untuk lebih baik tidak memulai obrolan apa-apa."_

Baekhyun menaikkan alis. "Yerim- _ah._ "

" _Semuanya masuk akal bagiku,"_ Yerim ngotot berpendapat, _"Dari ceritamu, aku bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyukai gadis_ KAIST _itu. Ia hanya ikut menggodanya untuk menjahili—uh, siapa nama temanmu?—Jongin. Selain itu, kenapa pula Chanyeol rela dianggap mahasiswa Antropologi kalau ia bisa saja memberitahumu sejak awal? Aku jamin ia baru berani mengirimkan pesan_ KaTalk _setelah kalian makan siang bersama. Itulah taktik Chanyeol untuk mendekatimu. Ia ingin dianggap serius karena mendekatimu secara langsung."_

"Kalaupun kau benar, semuanya juga sudah terlambat," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu pasrah. "Minggu depan kabinet Changmin- _hyung_ akan demisioner. Chanyeol akan menyelesaikan skripsi dan lulus semester depan. Kami akan sangat jarang bertemu dan bertambah canggung. Ia mungkin akan mendekati gadis _KAIST_ itu dan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Relasi kami tidak akan lebih dari mantan rekan BEM biasa. Selesai."

" _Shush,"_ Baekhyun bisa melihat Yerim mengulurkan tangan virtual untuk memijat lengannya. _"Semangat. Masih ada tujuh semester lagi. Jangan patah semangat dan tujukan fokusmu pada UAS."_

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Tenang, aku akan baik-baik saja."

 **.**

Tiga pekan berlalu tanpa pertemuan dengan Chanyeol; sengsara masa UAS akhirnya telah berakhir. Baekhyun tidak menghadiri upacara demisioner BEM FIS; ia beralasan sakit padahal menonton serial _The Magicians_ seharian. Sang adik tingkat memakai segala cara untuk melupakan Chanyeol: bermain _game_ , berpergian ke _mall_ , berbelanja _online_ —tetapi usaha itu terkadang gagal setiap ia melihat akun _chanyeolpark_ melintas di _Instagram_. Semua terjadi di luar ekspektasi: Baekhyun masih tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan jatuh cinta (ah, sialan!) pada seorang senior yang dahulu ia takuti. Parahnya lagi, di tengah ombang-ambing perasaan tidak menentu ini, ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu.

Gumpalan salju tampak mengerumuni pohon saat Baekhyun memasuki lorong kampus FK, mengambil jalan ke kanan untuk mengunjungi kantin mereka. Ia terpaksa ke kampus hari ini; sebagai panitia utama _gathering_ mahasiswa Antropologi, Baekhyun harus mengikuti rapat penetapan tanggal acara. Liburan musim dingin sebenarnya dimulai sejak dua minggu yang lalu, namun gerombolan mahasiswa masih saja berkeliaran di sekitar kampus. Mungkin inilah kenapa kantin terus buka sepanjang liburan.

Menghentikan langkah di depan penjual langganan, Baekhyun tetap menatap layar ponsel ketika ia berkata, "Um, saya pesan satu jus—"

"—jambu merah," suara familier itu tiba-tiba menyelesaikan, dan Baekhyun pun menengadah, manik mungil mendelik oleh benturan kontak mata intens mereka. Chanyeol kini berdiri di samping Baekhyun; ia tersenyum, tapi gerak-geriknya terlihat lebih kaku. Tersorot arti lain dalam _hazel_ pemuda itu, suatu misteri yang mungkin tidak bisa Baekhyun pecahkan, dan sang adik tingkat perlahan ikut tersenyum, tertawa karena mereka lagi-lagi bertemu secara tidak sengaja di tempat ini.

"Jangan mengikutiku!" protes Baekhyun, berseru cukup kekanak-kanakkan sambil memalsukan raut muka marah. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, tubuh sedikit rileks karena tensi di antara keduanya mulai ringan. "Ganti pesanan _sunbae_ sekarang juga!"

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidah meledek. "Tidak, aku tetap akan memesan jus jambu merah," pemuda itu kemudian menoleh ke direksi ibu penjual. "Bu, saya pesan satu jus jambu merah. Ibu tidak perlu menanggapi bocah ini."

"Bocah?" Baekhyun melongo tidak terima, membalas ledekan Chanyeol dengan menginjak _converse_ -nya. Pemuda itu langsung mengembalikan serangan secepatnya. "Bu, saya juga pesan satu jus jambu merah."

Sang penjual cuma menggeleng, pusing menanggapi pertikaian dua mahasiswa penyusup tersebut. "Minum di sini atau dibawa pulang?"

"Dibawa pulang," mereka menjawab bersamaan.

"Ah, sialan," Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak terima, memandang jijik Chanyeol dari bawah ke atas. "Bisakah _sunbae_ berhenti mengikutiku?"

Chanyeol seketika tertawa mendengarnya. "Sialan?" ia mengangkat alis. "Rasanya aneh untuk mendengar umpatan dari seseorang berwajah bocah sepertimu."

Baekhyun mengerutkan bibir. "Jahat sekali."

Sesaat mereka mengamati ibu penjual memotong beberapa jambu merah, memasukkan potongan tersebut ke blender lalu menambahkan air—semua larut menjadi satu begitu mesin dinyalakan. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam; terlalu canggung untuk berbicara, terlalu kaku untuk memulai obrolan. Suasana sekarang bertolak belakang dengan aksi adu mulut satu menit yang lalu. Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan sesekali melirik ke arahnya, tetapi sang adik tingkat tetap termenung di tempat.

"Kau sedang apa di kampus?"

Baekhyun harus mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Chanyeol, dan cara pandang pemuda itu membangkitkan debaran jantung sang adik tingkat. "Rapat soal _gathering_ ," ia menjawab apa adanya, " _Sunbae_ sendiri?"

"Menemui dosen untuk bimbingan skripsi... mumpung ia belum berlibur," mendengar ini, sesuatu seperti menggerogoti dada Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan lulus; ia sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi. Pemuda itu lantas menghela nafas. "Tidakkah kau pikir waktu berjalan sangat cepat? Aku bukan lagi mahasiswa dalam satu semester ke depan."

Situasi kantin yang ramai menelan kepedihan mereka, dan Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum. "Semangat. _Sunbae_ pasti bisa menghadapi dunia kerja."

"Bukan begitu," lirih Chanyeol, mengamati ibu penjual menuangkan hasil blender ke dua gelas plastik. Ia menghindari tatapan Baekhyun selagi bergumam, "Aku hanya belum rela meninggalkan beberapa hal di sini. Terlebih karena aku baru saja menemukan mereka sebelum aku lulus."

Hening menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa detik. Mereka terdiam hingga Chanyeol kembali menginterupsi kebisuan, suara serak yang akan lolos dari telinga Baekhyun jika pemuda itu tidak berdiri di dekatnya. "Jangan naik kereta bawah tanah hari ini."

"Hm?" sang adik tingkat termangu memandang Chanyeol, bertanya-tanya dari mana pemuda itu tahu bahwa ia sering menaiki transportasi tersebut. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Karena aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

 **.**

 _Hyundai_ biru milik Chanyeol terparkir di lapangan depan Fakultas Kedokteran.

Mulut kompak menyeruput sedotan, keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil sang kakak tingkat—tidak bertukar satu atau dua patah kata apa pun. Baekhyun diam-diam melirik ke direksi Chanyeol dari samping matanya, mengamati penampilan sempurna pemuda itu: mantel hitam panjang di atas dengkul berpasangkan syal abu-abu. Chanyeol memang bukan seorang _fashionista_ , namun selera berpakaiannya yang minimalis patut menerima apresiasi. Ia mampu menggabungkan warna untuk terlihat klasik sekaligus sederhana.

Mobil otomatis terkunci setelah Chanyeol menekan tombol dari pintunya. Baekhyun mengamati patung _Stitch_ yang menempel pada puncak kaca spion tengah, ingin terkikik melihat kepalanya yang terus bergerak ke sana kemari. Menyadari atensi Baekhyun, pemuda itu tersenyum. "Kau menyukai _Stitch_?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol riang. "Lumayan."

Perbincangan mereka harus terganggu oleh bunyi nada dering pemuda itu, dan ia pun menggerakkan telunjuk pada layar sambil bergumam, "Tunggu, aku harus membalas pesan Ibuku."

Baekhyun mengangguk, pandangan merambat ke sekitar mobil Chanyeol, tangan mengepal pada pangkuan karena ia tidak berani menyentuh apa-apa. Menurut pengakuan sejumlah orang, Chanyeol bersikap sangat posesif terhadap mobilnya. Gosip ini sudah beredar luas di antara anggota BEM FIS kemarin: pemuda itu akan marah jika barang-barangnya disentuh, apalagi kalau mereka mengambil beberapa buku yang tersembunyi dalam tempat penyimpanan. Chanyeol sering mendengarkan lagu klasik, dan ia tidak membiarkan orang lain menguasai pemutar audio dalam mobilnya. Segala bentuk usaha untuk mencabut kabel _USB_ , mengganti saluran radio ataupun lagu memiliki arti bahwa mereka siap diusir dari sana.

Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel dalam saku, menoleh ke direksi Baekhyun untuk menunjuk pemutar audio. Sang adik tingkat mengedipkan mata hampa. "Huh?" ia gagal memahami maksud pemuda itu, menatap antara Chanyeol dan kabel _USB_ yang tergantung di sana. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak mau memutar lagu?" tawar sang kakak tingkat, menaikkan bahu santai. "Lagu _SNSD_ atau Seohyun. Terserah. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti _K-pop_."

Manik Baekhyun melebar terkejut. "Benarkah?" ia memastikan lagi, agak merasa aneh kenapa testimoni orang-orang tidak berlaku baginya. "Aku boleh memutar semua lagu _SNSD_?"

"Apa pun," Chanyeol mengonfirmasi tegas; ia tidak menatap Baekhyun ketika ia menstater mobil. "Kau bebas memutar lagu kesukaanmu."

Komposisi _"Lion Heart"_ bermain lantang dari setiap _speaker_ dalam mobil. Kalaupun Chanyeol merasa risih dengan pilihan musik Baekhyun, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Pemuda itu menggerakkan setir secara tenang, berhati-hati dalam mengendarai mobil dan mematuhi lampu lalu lintas. Mereka tidak banyak bertukar kata; Chanyeol sebenarnya terlihat serius sepanjang perjalanan, pandangan lurus ke depan seolah-olah memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Baekhyun pun terpengaruh untuk membisu juga, enggan mengganggu konsentrasi sang kakak tingkat.

"Masuk saja ke tempat parkir bawah tanah," instruksi Baekhyun begitu mereka tiba di depan apartemen sang adik tingkat. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, menekan gas untuk menaiki tanjakan lalu memasuki area parkir bawah tanah—menggunakan kartu apartemen Baekhyun sebagai pembuka akses ke sana. Puluhan mobil hampir memenuhi seluruh wilayah kosong, jumlah tidak seimbang dengan suasana tempat parkir yang sangat sepi. Nyaris tidak ada orang di sana kecuali mereka berdua.

Chanyeol memarkir mobil di hadapan deretan kendaraan lain, berposisi sangat dekat dari pintu masuk. Sejumlah detik kemudian berlalu tanpa suara: keduanya tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menunduk, masing-masing menunggu salah seorang untuk bicara namun mereka sama-sama bungkam. Baekhyun menoleh untuk menemui tatapan sedih Chanyeol, bertukar pandang dalam diam seperti kala itu di bus—dada tiba-tiba sesak karena ini jelas berarti sebuah perpisahan. Sang adik tingkat mulai mengedipkan mata yang agak berair. Kisah tentang cinta pertamanya harus tamat bahkan sebelum dimulai.

"Terimakasih telah memberiku tumpangan."

Ada suatu rasa tidak rela dalam benak Baekhyun saat ia melihat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kaku. "Sampai jumpa," suara pemuda itu terdengar sangat serak, "Kau—kau akan datang ke upacara wisudaku, kan?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu akankah ia sanggup bertemu Chanyeol nantinya. "Tentu saja," ia mengangguk lambat, mengucapkan dusta bagi pemuda itu lagi. "Aku akan membawakan _sunbae_ bunga."

Chanyeol membuka dan menutup mulutnya; ia melakukan tindakan yang sama selama berulang-ulang, menghamburkan sejumlah detik secara sia-sia, hingga akhirnya melontarkan satu pertanyaan, "Baekhyun," pemuda itu memanggil, ragu-ragu menatap sang adik tingkat. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau menghindariku," Chanyeol berkata tidak yakin, "Kenapa kau tidak mau makan siang denganku... apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?"

Baekhyun ingin mengelak. Sungguh, ia ingin menggeleng, berlagak bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan mobil—mungkin menghabiskan seharian di kamar untuk menangis setelahnya. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa; pada kesunyian sendu ini, ia telanjur hanyut oleh rindu. Rindu untuk melihat Chanyeol. Rindu untuk terus berada di sekitar pemuda itu.

Baekhyun berakhir menunduk dengan bibir gemataran, tidak mampu menahan air mata yang bercucuran tanpa peringatan. Sang adik tingkat tidak berani memandang Chanyeol saat ia berbisik, "Kau tahu apa salahmu?" ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun tidak mengganti kata "kau" dengan _"sunbae"_. Ia sejenak bernafas untuk menenangkan gejolak menyakitkan dalam dadanya, terdesak oleh rasa nyeri yang selama ini ia anggap dramatis. Baekhyun tersedak liurnya sendiri selama ia berbicara, "Aku membencimu. Ada terlalu banyak hal yang kubenci tentang dirimu."

Chanyeol hendak menyela, namun Baekhyun terlebih dahulu menginterupsinya: "Aku membenci suaramu," ia mengawali pengakuannya, dada naik-turun oleh tempo pernafasan yang berantakan. "Kenapa aku menyukai suara rendahmu, kenapa aku rindu untuk melihatmu bermain gitar sambil menyanyikan lagu yang bahkan tidak pernah aku dengar. Kenapa aku masih terpukau oleh penampilanmu di _Welcome Party_ kemarin."

Baekhyun semakin menunduk, menyeka kasar air matanya untuk meneruskan, "Aku membenci sikap canggungmu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa bercanda denganku sebagaimana kau bercanda dengan orang lain," sebuah jeda kala ia tersedan lambat, "Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku untuk makan siang sebagaimana kau leluasa menawarkannya pada orang lain. Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku pergi ke luar kota seperti kau mengajak Donghae- _hyung_. Aku benci, aku sangat membenci caramu memperlakukanku."

"Aku benci karena kita jarang bertemu," suara Baekhyun meninggi; ia nyaris berseru ketika ia menoleh pada Chanyeol—memandang ekspresi terperangah pemuda itu, mulut terbungkam karena kehilangan kata-kata. "Aku benci karena aku ingin menemuimu setiap hari, tapi kau tidak pernah berada di mana aku berada. Kau muncul di waktu-waktu tertentu, dan sekalinya kita bertemu, kau akan berakhir mengabaikanku. Aku benci karena kita hanya sering bertemu di kantin FK. Karena kau juga memesan jus jambu merah. Karena kau sekarang menjadi alasanku untuk sering ke kantin FK."

"Aku benci mengetahui bahwa kau adalah mahasiswa Ilmu Komunikasi," seluruh isi benak Baekhyun terungkap begitu saja, meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa bisa ia kontrol, "Karena aku kehilangan topik untuk mengajakmu bicara. Karena aku tidak tahu mata kuliah apa yang kau benci, kapan tanggal lahirmu, atau siapa penyanyi favoritmu. Kau tidak memberitahukanku apa-apa."

Terselubung sebuah senyap ketika Baekhyun terisak, tetesan air mata menghalangi mulutnya untuk berbicara dan nafas tersendat karena tangisan yang mengeras. Tenggorokan sang adik tingkat mengering begitu ia berujar, "Aku membenci _KAIST_. Aku benci melihatmu membicarakan pembawa acara itu. Karena ia memang sangat cantik, dan kalian terlihat sempurna untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih," ia membasahi bibir dengan air matanya sendiri, lidah mengecap butiran kristal tersebut. "Aku tidak sepantasnya merasa posesif, tapi aku marah melihatmu menggoda orang lain. Aku benci. Aku sangat benci dan aku _muak_ menyaksikan bagaimana kau dan Jongin memperebutkan gadis itu."

"Aku membenci kenyataan bahwa kita sudah demisioner," Baekhyun terus menyebutkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, bermasa bodoh dengan konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi. Bermasa bodoh dengan bagaimana hubungan mereka setelah ini. "Karena kita akan semakin jarang bertemu. Karena aku tidak bisa melihatmu memberikan pidato sambutan lagi. Karena kau akan menyelesaikan skripsi dan lulus dari universitas ini. Karena aku takut kita akan kembali bersikap canggung dan hanya berakhir sebagai mantan rekan BEM biasa."

Baekhyun akan menyesali ini, namun ia tetap setengah berteriak, "Aku membencimu karena kau akan meninggalkanku!" suara sang adik tingkat perlahan melembut, menyisakan sedan yang menyiksa paru-parunya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku padahal aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu..." Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya, "Kau tahu hal lain apa yang kubenci darimu?" ia sedikit berseru gemetaran, "Aku benci karena aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Kenapa kau hanya menatapku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa di bus. Kenapa kau terkadang mengacuhkanku. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengirimkanku pesan _KaTalk_. Kenapa kau tidak menagih janji makan siang kita kemarin," Baekhyun mulai menggigil karena kebanyakan menangis. "Apa kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu? Melihat namamu di _Instagram_ saja sudah membawa migrain ke kepalaku."

Baekhyun spontan menendang dinding mobil, suasana sendu mendadak luntur oleh raut muka cemberut sang adik tingkat. "Ah, sialan! Aku benci perasaan dramatis ini!" ia mengumpat kesal, meremas rambutnya sendiri begitu menyadari bahwa ia telanjur meluapkan perasaannya—semburat merah menghiasi wajah hingga telinga. Kepala Baekhyun masih menunduk saat ia membuka pintu, meraih ponsel tanpa membalas pandangan Chanyeol. "Maaf menyita waktu _sunbae_. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi dan aku tidak akan menemui _sunbae_ lagi. Terimakasih."

Langkah terburu-buru Baekhyun menghancurkan kesunyian di sana, dan sang adik tingkat membeku ketika seseorang tiba-tiba menahannya dari belakang, menarik tubuh si mungil ke dalam pelukan yang erat—tangan mengelilingi bahu dan hidung membaui rambut.

Tangisan Baekhyun teredam oleh dada Chanyeol, air mata seketika membasahi kaus putih di balik mantel pemuda itu—aroma familiernya merasuki penciuman sang adik tingkat. "Mata kuliah yang kubenci adalah Skripsi," Chanyeol berujar halus, resonansi suaranya mengalirkan arus listrik dalam pembulu darah Baekhyun. Sang adik tingkat kehilangan kekuatan untuk bergerak. "Tanggal lahirku adalah 27 November 1996, dan penyanyi favoritku adalah Tracy Chapman."

"Aku memperlakukanmu berbeda karena aku terlalu gugup untuk bahkan menatap matamu," pemuda itu malah tertawa, menepuk-nepuk bahu sang adik tingkat. "Aku sering ke kantin FK karena aku berharap untuk menemuimu. Aku memesan jus jambu merah karena aku senang meledekmu seorang plagiat. Aku tidak mengirimkan pesan _KaTalk_ karena aku tidak tahu cara memulai percakapan. Aku sering ke kampus tapi kita tidak pernah bertemu. Aku mengabaikanmu karena kau seperti menghindariku."

Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun lebih dekat, menggerakkan bola mata untuk berpikir keras. "Hm, apa lagi?" ia bertanya pada diri sendiri, bibir bergerak di puncak kepala Baekhyun. Isakan sang adik tingkat lambat laun berhenti, tergantikan oleh hembusan nafas yang mulai teratur. "Aku menyesal telah mengambil Ilkom. Seharusnya aku menjadi mahasiswa Antropologi saja. Dengan begitu, kita akan mempunyai topik pembicaraan dan sering makan bersama."

"Aku menggoda gadis itu karena aku tidak tertarik padanya," suara Chanyeol seperti menenangkan Baekhyun, "Aku mengikutinya di _Instagram_ untuk meledek Jongin dan aku tidak peduli jika ia sudah punya kekasih," pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku bertingkah di sekitar orang yang kusukai. Alih-alih menggoda, berhadapan dengannya saja aku tidak sanggup."

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Kau adalah alasanku untuk malas melanjutkan skripsi. Alasan kenapa ini sudah satu semester dan aku masih terjebak di bab tiga. Alasan kenapa aku terancam untuk tidak lulus tiga setengah tahun sesuai rencana. Alasan kenapa aku tidak aktif di _Instagram_ ," ia memijat punggung sang adik tingkat, sebuah isyarat supaya Baekhyun berhenti menangis. "Aku selalu merindukanmu setiap saat, dan aku mungkin sudah jatuh cinta padamu lebih lama. Jangan menghindariku lagi... aku akan sangat, _sangat_ sedih."

Chanyeol kemudian melepas pelukan mereka, dan Baekhyun menengadah untuk menatap pemuda itu, dada bergemuruh oleh perasaan lega yang mendebarkan. "Kita tidak bisa menjadi mahasiswa selamanya," ucapnya lembut, "Kita harus lulus, tapi jangan harap hubungan kita akan berakhir sebatas mantan rekan BEM saja. Kau harus menjadi kekasihku supaya aku mempunyai alasan untuk menemuimu kapan saja."

Chanyeol lantas mengernyitkan dahi, agak mendekatkan wajah mereka. Mata bengkak Baekhyun mengerjap kosong. "Kau akan menerimaku, kan?" intonasi nadanya terdengar jahil, "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku."

Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepala. "Kurasa begitu."

"Baiklah," Chanyeol segera mengakhiri; ia pun tersenyum, perlahan memejamkan mata untuk mengikis jarak di antara keduanya. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol gugup, mulai terlena oleh nafas pemuda itu yang berhembus hangat di wajahnya—bulu mata saling menyapa dan hidung bergesekan lambat. Chanyeol menunggu selama beberapa detik, menghirup aroma sang kekasih seraya berbisik: "Sekarang kita hanya perlu menandatangani proposalnya saja."

Begitu bibir mereka bertemu, Baekhyun tahu bahwa _ini_ akan menjadi obsesi barunya.

 **.**

"Chanyeol- _hyung_!"

Suara tinggi Baekhyun mengguncang kafetaria FIS. Beberapa mahasiswa tingkat atas seketika menoleh ke asal keributan, memandang seorang lelaki imut melambaikan tangan ceria. "Halo," Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, tangan terulur untuk memegang jemari Baekhyun—sebuah pemandangan langka yang akan membuat semua orang mual. Maklum, mereka belum terbiasa dengan transformasi sikap pemuda itu. Ia tidak bertingkah seperti Park Chanyeol di hadapan Baekhyun: lembut, jarang mengumpat, dan tidak konyol. 180 derajat berbeda. "Kau lapar?"

Sang adik tingkat menghela nafas lesu. "Sangat," jawabnya lemas, "Aku akan memesan sesuatu."

 _Hazel_ sang kakak tingkat sejenak mengikuti ke mana Baekhyun pergi; ia baru membuang muka usai menerima dehaman dari Donghae. Chanyeol terkekeh. "Kenapa?"

Sang mantan Ketua Deputi Hublu menatap pemuda itu datar. "Jaga anakku baik-baik."

Tawa Chanyeol mengeras, dan Lu Han pun angkat bicara, "Pasangan aneh. Kalian tidak pernah dekat, tapi tiba-tiba saja berpacaran."

Kali ini Donghae juga mengernyitkan alis. "Hm," ia menggelengkan kepala. "Ini mencurigakan."

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dari jauh, menahan tawa setiap ia teringat oleh—apa yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai—tragedi dramatis tempat parkir bawah tanah. Sang mantan Menko Eksternal lantas menyeringai jahil. "Biarlah itu menjadi misteri, hadirin sekalian."

Mereka kompak mengerang kesal, dan Chanyeol menoleh untuk mendapati tatapan Baekhyun padanya—mereka saling berbagi senyum sebelum sang kekasih kembali mengobrol dengan ibu penjual.

Chanyeol tetap tidak berhenti memandangi Baekhyun.

Inikah rasanya untuk mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia?

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
